


The Runaway Journalist

by svpervalors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Humor, Blood, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, Slow Burn, when i decide what i want to do with the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svpervalors/pseuds/svpervalors
Summary: Just as Mike feels things can’t get any worse, a mysterious woman enters his life – or rather his car – and turns everything upside down. He decides to follow her in her adventure of exposing the most powerful family in the world, proving that she is innocent and finding the best pizza place in Central City.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mike Matthews
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Runaway Journalist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and have only two chapters written and never planned to post this, but at the sad sight of the karamel tag who is rarely updated, I was "Nah, fuck it. Imma post this shit and see what happens." If people like it, I might even write some more of it and not just left it unfinished. Who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Mike sighed as he parked his car on the street across his parent’s house, under a yellow street lamp that was barely brightening anything.

The streets were cold and wet. The night – quiet and the only thing a person could hear was songs of crickets, mixed with the sound of the engines of cars passing from time to time.

Mike looked through the window, nervously tapping on the wheel. The lights in the house were on and he could see his mother getting the table ready for diner.

The man sighed again. He opened his glove box and garbed a small box of medications from it. There was only one pill left. Mike opened the box with his thumb, causing the lid to disappear in the darkness of his back seats. He took his pill with the remainings of an old coca-cola can and threw the box there as well.

Mike laid his head against the wheel for a good few seconds and just as he was about to get out of the car, he heard the back door opening and closing immediately after that.

“Drive!” a female voice shouted from the back seat.

“What?!” he asked shocked, turning around to see who was yelling at him. It was too dark and all he saw was a silhouette of a woman with long messy hair.

“Drive! Or we will both die!” she said harshly. “Please!” her voice got softer and sounded desperate.

Mike wasn’t sure if the mysterious woman was carrying a gun or if she was even saying the truth, but decided not to take any risks.

He flipped the key and started the car. The man drove away from the neighborhood, taking the most confusing turns and driving past the same places multiple times. Mike wasn’t really sure where he was supposed to go and didn’t dare to talk to the woman who was now laying down low on the back seats.

Suddenly he stopped the car. The woman’s head popped up between the two front seats.

“Are they behind us? Did they block your way?” she whispered.

“Was there supposed to be someone behind us?” the man asked surprised, as the car started moving again. He wasn’t taking his eyes off the road, making sure he was driving safely.

“Well… Yeah. Why else would you stop?!”

“Ugh… There’s a thing called “red light” which means you have to stop the car for a certain time and there’s a thing called “fine” which I would very much like to avoid getting.”

“You’re saying no one’s behind us?” her voice was a bit hopeful.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I was saying” Mike pointed out the obvious.

“Okay, listen, I’m really truly sorry for ruining your evening. Can you drop me by a market or like a pharmacy, please?”

“Wow, wow, wow,” the man started. “Don’t you think at least you owe me an, I don’t know, explanation to what is exactly going on here?! You basically kidnapped me!”

“I didn’t kidnap you!” the woman tried to defend herself. “Or at least I think I didn’t. I was just running away from some bad guys. I’m sorry about that again, you were just the first person I saw.”

There was a brief awkward pause before Mike spoke again. “Are you okay? Should I call the police? Drive you to a hospital?”

“No! Definitely no!” the woman insisted. “I don’t trust them.”

The man laughed, but soon realized she wasn’t joking. “What do you mean you can’t trust them? Of course you can.”

“It’s- it’s just very hard to explain, okay? I just need you to drop me off somewhere. I’ll be fine after that. I promise.”

Mike drove to an almost empty Walmart parking lot and stopped the car far far away from the rest. Just as the woman was about to open the door, he locked it.

“You need to explain what’s going on first!” the man demanded.

The lights in the parking lot were a lot better so when he turned to his new friend, he was finally able to see her face.

She was blond. Her hair was still wet from the rain. Her big blue eyes looked tired and filled with worry and sadness. Her face was pale and there was some fresh blood dripping from the side of her forehead and a vertical cut was appearing across one of her eyebrows.

“Oh, God!” Mike said in shock. “What happened to you?”

“Nothing, I’m fine. Now, let me go!” the woman tried to open her door, but it was still locked.

“Please, I need to take you to a hospital,” the man prompted.

“I can’t go there.”

“But… why?” Mike sounded both confused and angry.

“I’m an investigative journalist. I am after a really really powerful family. If I go to a hospital, they will know where I am and they will send their gorillas to come and kill me.”

“Huh?” Mike got another look at her. She seemed tired, but not crazy. He didn’t know why, but his gut was telling him to trust her. “Okay, fine,” he sighed.

“Great!” she said and tried to open the door again, but still with no success. The woman looked at him confused.

“But I will absolutely not allow you to wander alone in the rain on the streets at night. We will go to my place and explain to me everything after you take a shower. And then I might call the cops,” Mike said calmly.

“And what if I refuse to go with you?” the woman rebelled.

“I will call the cops right away.”

“But what if I have a gun?” she continued.

“You don’t.”

“But what if I manage to steal one of your kitchen knives and still escape?”

Mike didn’t have a prepared answer for that. He thought about it a few seconds and said. “I guess, I’ll have to trust that you wouldn’t just like you’d have to trust me that I wouldn’t call the cops…”

“… Kara,” the woman stretched her hand but immediately drew it away after she saw it was covered in blood.

“Kara, are you bleeding?” Mike’s voice got trembling. “Or did you just killed a person and really have a gun with you?”

“I- it’s nothing, really - just a small scratch,” the journalist tried to play it off.

“Let me see.”

“I don’t think-”

“Kara, let me see. Please,” his voice was soft and calming.

“Fine.”

Kara removed her other hand and reviled a wound around three inches. Her shirt was soaked in blood but there was much more coming from the injury.

“Oh, my- Kara, I need to take you to a doctor. This is really serious. Like, you-can-actually-die-from-it serious.”

“No, I don’t need a doctor. All I need is a first aid kit and a warm shower, okay? I’ve been through worse, I’m sure I will live.”

Mike sighed. He took off his jacket and gave it to Kara. “Here, you look like you could use some extra warmth,” then he started the car and drove to his apartment. The ride was awkward and quiet, to say the least.

On the stairs, the old lady from the second floor stumbled upon Mike and Kara, who had his hands on her shoulders, making sure she doesn’t fall.

“Are you okay, girl?”

”Mhm,” at this point Kara was so tired all she could do was to barely stand on her feet.

“Michel, what happened?”

“Ugh,” the man scratched the back of his head. “That’s my cousin and she got mugged so I decided to pick her up and help her.”

“Awww, that’s very sweet of you, young man.”

Both Kara and Mike smiled and continued to walk. As soon as they entered his apartment, Kara collapsed on his couch.

“Suit yourself,” Mike said as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and his first aid kit.

He gave them to Kara. “I’m uhmm… My name’s Mike by the way.”

“Cool,” the woman answered, not paying much attention. She was going through the kit, trying to find what she needed. Kara ended up taking a bottle of spirits and a bandage.

“So… are you sure this is going to work?” Mike asked worriedly.

“I don’t know, man… Probably. Maybe not. We’ll see…”

Kara lifted her blood-soaked shirt a bit and opened the bottle. She poured some of the spirits on the wound but groaned in pain as soon as the liquid touched her skin. Kara closed her eyes for a second, waiting for the burning sensation to go away.

“Does- does it hurt?” Mike asked, biting his nails nervously, pacing around the room.

Kara just gave him a deadly look and continued cleaning her wound.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Do you think the wound needs stitches? It looks like it does.”

“Do I look like a sewer?” she asked with an uneven voice, biting back the pain bubbling in her throat.

“Then what are you planning on doing?”

“I’m gonna take a shower and then use the bandage to close the wound. It will heal, just take a bit longer, nothing I will die from,” Kara explained. “I hope…” she mumbled under her breath.

And while Kara was in the shower, Mike wasn’t sure what to do. He grabbed his phone, debating with himself whether or not he should call the cops. Ultimately, he decided not to and headed to the bedroom to take some warm clothes for his new guest. On the way there, he heard Kara’s sobs from the bathroom. Mike raised his hand but stopped himself from knocking.

Instead, he went to his room and started going through his closet. Clothes were being thrown everywhere and in every direction, until he founded the perfect match for Kara – one of his oversized hoodies and an old pair of black jeans one of his ex-girlfriends had left at his place.

On his away to the living room, Mike left the clothes in front of the bathroom’s door and knocked on the door, telling Kara they were for her. There was no response and the man hoped she heard him.

While waiting for his guest to finish showering, the man took the remainings of the pizza he had yesterday. He threw them in the microwave and grabbed some drinks from the fridge. Just as the microwave went off, Kara entered the living room. She was wearing the clothes Mike left her and a towel over her head.

“Hi…” Mike started awkwardly.

“Hi?” she looked at him confused.

“Ugh… Uhmm… Are you feeling better?” he asked. Mike took the pizza out of the microwave and put it on the dining table, sitting on one of the chairs. Kara followed his example and sat across him.

“I’m not bleeding anymore so yeah… I’d say I’m better.” 

“Good. Can you tell me what happened?”

“It’s a long story,” Kara said.

“Good thing we have all the time you need,” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. What do you think of the story so far? Also, just to add that in, the first chapter is half-betaed so don't kill me pls.
> 
> Also, I don't remember much of the actual story idea, but I remember that at some point there were going to share a bed in a shitty motel and at another point, there were going to go eat at a diner at night and bond and that's pretty much what I remember from the actual story lol


End file.
